Harry and Hermione One-Shots
by hippogriffed
Summary: Enjoy the one-shots I wrote for Harry and Hermione. Mostly fluff, but I do have some room for angst if requested. Ignores the epilogue, I wish I could unread it. I don't own Harry Potter, all credits go to J.K. Rowling.
1. 12:00 am

So, this is a short drabble I wrote for you guys, don't worry I'll post one-shots that are a little bit longer. I hope you enjoy reading my collection of Harry and Hermione one-shots because I absolutely love those two lovers. - Roma

* * *

 **12:00 am**

Harry dreams of boxcar trees and seas of autumn leaves, the sky, cloudless and calm, looks down upon him. He sees the soft rose-pink lights of dawn kiss the treetops unknowingly, the Forest of Dean is calm in his swaying dream. His scar prickles as he stirs in his sleep.

Hermione holds him close and breathes into his ear, "Happy birthday, Harry, my love."

He smiles as he feels his wife's arms coil around him, pulling him in a warm embrace deep into the night.


	2. Mrs Potter's Wand

Hello again! Here's another one-shot I wrote for you guys. I hope you continue to support my stories and leave a review if you can, it really means a lot to me! Also, don't forget that you can send in some suggestions or sentence prompts if you want me to write a one-shot on that, just make sure it's about Harmony though. Read on! -Roma

* * *

 **Mrs. Potter's Wand**

The lamp by the bedside table shone a soft golden light across the bedroom. Hermione held the book in her hands, legs crossed, carefully tracing the words with her fingers as she read.

"Harry?" she called out suddenly, her eyes not leaving her book, "Where's my wand?"

"I dunno," he said, sitting across the room with a grin on his face.

"Harry, give me my wand," she said, raising her voice and looking away from her book.

He stood up so suddenly and said, "I told you I don't have it!" His hand travelled on his waist from behind his back, as if clutching something to hide it.

Hermione stood up and marched toward Harry, fuming, "Harry!"

Harry backed away, now that she was a few inches away from him, "I haven't got your wand!" he said, still with a grin on his face, laughing a little.

"This is serious, Harry, I've got to practice something!" she said trying to reach for whatever was behind him. She tried lunging forward, but Harry was a few inches taller than her so she can't really push him.

After a solid minute of nothing but failed attempts to reach her wand behind his back, she finally said, "HARRY POTTER, YOU GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!"

"Hermione Potter, I haven't got your wand!" he said, mocking her use of his first and last name. At this, she stopped doing anything at all and stared at him. She blushed furiously and looked away, trying to hide the smile on her face.

Harry put his hand around her waist to stop her from seeming like she would faint from blushing, his other hand was still clutching something behind his back. "You aren't used to it yet, are you?" he smiled. She shook her head as she looked into his piercing green eyes.

He laughed a little and from behind his back he pulled the rose that he was hiding. He pushed it in between them and said, "This is not your wand, but it's for you, Mrs. Potter."

She laughed and smiled, "I love you so much, you idiot." She kissed him softly on his lips as she took the rose.

"And now that you're calmer and aren't trying to strangle me," he said as he took his wand out, "Accio wand." Hermione's wand came flying out from the table drawer. She caught it midair. He was still looking in her eyes, their faces only inches away from each other.

She laughed again, "I'm sorry—I thought you had it," He kissed her forehead as she spoke.

"Don't be," he whispered, smiling. "Because I put it there." he chortled, closing the gap between them.


	3. Firelight Silence

I wrote this one while waiting for the bus! It's honestly not the best one shot I've written but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I also couldn't think of a better title than _Firelight Silence_ so I'm also really sorry about that. Harry and Hermione are both in their seventh year at Hogwarts here, assuming that they came back after the war. I'm not entirely sure that they did because I don't think J.K.R. ever stated anything like that. I wrote this one to be in Hogwarts since the past two one shots I wrote had them married and I kind of wanted this one to be different. Read on! -Roma

* * *

 **Firelight Silence**

Harry lie in his four-poster bed. The loud snores from Dean, Seamus and Ron filled the dormitory, but Harry was wide awake. The snores weren't the reason, however. He turned and struck a glance at the clock on the nightstand.

 _11:45_

A sigh escaped his lips. He guessed it would be safe to say he'd been waiting, awake, for almost three hours. The dorm room was dark, there was only a sliver of moonlight seeping through the windows.

Harry got up and put on his glasses making as little noise as possible. It was nearly midnight and as Head Boy he shouldn't be awake and slipping out of his dorm room. But this is different, he thought. I'm not looking for trouble.

He crept down the dormitory stairs and walked into the empty common room. The fire was brightly ignited and was cackling nonstop. Harry sat by the couch in front of the flames and quietly waited.

His thoughts drifted off to the next day. He had his N.E.W.T.s in a month and he really needed to start studying if he wanted to be an Auror. He'd spend the next day in the library studying, even if it was a Sunday. He didn't mind spending the whole day in the library, of course, since he spent time with his best friend there and a little quiet time didn't hurt.

"You're early," a voice said behind him. He turned his head and his lips curled into a smile as he saw Hermione. She walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat next to him.

"I couldn't wait any longer, sorry," Harry replied, still smiling. Hermione laughed a little, and shifted to a much comfortable position. Both of them had their legs up on the couch and were lying next to each other, facing the fireplace.

Hermione leaned her head on the crook of Harry's neck and Harry kissed her head. He couldn't tell because she was facing away from him, but he was sure she was blushing slightly at his gesture.

"It's Sunday tomorrow," she said while lacing her fingers with his. "Will you be busy?"

"No, of course not," he replied. Her hair smelled of flowers and Harry couldn't help pecking her head to get a wisp of the Jasmine scent. "I'll study with you."

She smiled, "Don't you want to rest? I thought you wanted to play Quidditch."

"Yeah, but N.E.W.T.s are in a month and I've got to study," he said while playing with her soft brown curls. "Plus, I know you can't study without me," he teased.

"Ha ha ha," she muttered and rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk." It was really Harry who couldn't study without Hermione, but sometimes he also found himself having a hard time concentrating when his girlfriend was with him.

They sat there in silence, nothing but the sound of the cackling fire and each other's breaths filled their ears. They've been sneaking out of their dormitories every night for the past month to spend some time alone and talk. They never really had time during the day because they hung out with Ron, and it was different when he was there with them, they couldn't talk about everything they wanted to talk about.

"Hey, listen Hermione," he started. His voice was serious and soft this time. He unlaced their fingers and put his arm around her instead, she leaned her head closer. "Are you alright sneaking out your dorm at night just to meet me? I mean, you're Head Girl, aren't you a bit worried that you could lose that position?"

She turned her head to look at his concerned face and answered, "Of course, I'm fine sneaking out. It's worth the risk, Harry." She brushed the strands of hair from his forehead, away from his scar, and held his face in her hand, caressing his cheek.

"Yeah, but you're breaking rules, we're both breaking rules. I thought that was something you never wanted to do," his bright green eyes were filled with worry. He was worried that if they both got caught, they both wouldn't be Head Girl and Head Boy anymore and Hermione would hate him for it.

As he said those words, he was afraid she would just look away and say that he was right and they should stop doing it, but instead of agreeing with him, she pushed herself up a little and pressed her lips on his scar. Harry felt his face heat up.

"I would break rules for you, Harry," she whispered and kissed him tenderly on his lips. When they pulled apart, she leaned her head back on his shoulder, and they talked for a while, enjoying the little conversations they could have alone.

The Gryffindor common room remained quiet, when they soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The fire in front of the couch still burnt brightly as silence fell upon them.


End file.
